My Master's Tea
by Trakrat
Summary: Obi Wan is sent on a mission to Naboo, five years after Qui Gon's death. He relieves memories, meets old friends, and makes amends that he should have made a long time ago. One Shot, unless otherwise requested. NO FLAMES.


**Random One shot that popped into my head. Non-slash.**

**Summary: Obi Wan Kenobi has a few waves of nostalgia.**

**BTW: My Christmas present to all of my readers showing you this story: _A Christmassy tale _ by Glenstorm. It's so amazing. I would've written a Christmas story, but I didn't have the time... *huggs* sorry.  
**

Present/_Memory_

**

* * *

**Obi Wan sat up in bed, gasping for air. He took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He shivered and held his head in his hands.

"Come on Kenobi... you're stronger than this, pull yourself together!" He muttered, running his fingers through his hair. He tried to fall back asleep, but knew that there was no way he could after that nightmare. He grumbled quietly as he looked at his chrono. It was 0300 in the morning. He cursed quietly, pulled on his cloak, and went into the fresher. He put his hands on the edge of the sink and sighed, trying to clear his head. He lifted his hand and Forced the sink to run. He cupped his hands and splashed the cool liquid on his warm face. He reached out for his apprentice's presence. Anakin was still fast asleep. He smiled and quietly walked into the kitchen.

Obi Wan open one of the cabinets in the kitchen, searching for his tea. The cabinets were a total mess, and he couldn't find anything.

"I'm never making Anakin organize the cabinets again." He swore quietly. Suddenly, he found something odd. In the very back of the cabinet was a strange looking box. He pulled it out to examine it more closely. He realised, with a jolt of nostalgia, that it was the kind of tea that Qui Gon always used to make. When he had died, Obi Wan had simply shoved it to the back of the cupboard and forgotten about it. He held it in his hands, a lump rising in his throat. He swallowed and set it on the shelf to put it back. But instead of taking his hand off of the box, he stood there, thinking. After a moment, he shrugged and placed the box on the counter. He got the water boiling and leaned against the shelf, as memories crashed over him.

* * *

_Qui Gon and Obi Wan were in the kitchen, both drinking tea. Obi Wan was quieter than normal. He was sitting at the table, staring at the grains in the wood. Qui Gon stood next to the shelf, rolling his shoulder, wincing slightly. There was a bandage covering the entire length of his upper arm.  
_

_"I'm sorry Master....truly, I am..." Obi Wan said. The older Jedi looked at the young boy and gave him a small smile. _

_"I know you are Obi Wan. The only thing you can do is realise what went wrong, and fix it so it doesn't happen again. Maybe next time we spar, I won't almost lose my arm." He gave the boy a small chuckle and gingerly put his arm down to his side. _

_"I'm sorry Master... I didn't know that it wasn't a training saber. If I had known, I wouldn't have-" He started, his lip trembling. Qui Gon stopped him._

_"It's alright Obi Wan. You're human. Jedi or not, everyone makes mistakes." He looked at his padawan, and realised that he was silently crying. _

_"Obi Wan?" He gently knocked on the child's shields, which were keeping him out. "Please let me in." He hesitated, but let his master in. Qui Gon was shocked at the overwhelming grief, apprehension, and guilt the boy felt. He walked over to the boy and knelt down next to him._

_"Obi Wan? It was an accident. Don't worry about it. Next time, it won't happen." He put his hand on Obi Wan's shoulder. The boy looked at him._

_"Next time? So... you're going to keep training me? I'm not being sent away?" He truly thought that he was being banished from the Order because of the accident. Qui Gon laughed, in spite of himself._

_"Being sent away? Why would you be sent away? Obi Wan, accidents happen. You aren't going to be expelled from the Order." He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. _

_"Obi Wan, you may be giving me gray hair at a young age, but I don't think I could find a better apprentice." Obi Wan smiled and hugged his master. _

_"Thank you."

* * *

_

Obi Wan smiled as the memory ended, remembering how upset he had been. If Anakin had almost cut his arm off, he wouldn't have been as calm as Qui Gon had. He remembered, when he had first taken Anakin on as an apprentice, how they had fought over the simplest things. They fought over anything and everything. Obi Wan was still hurting from losing his Master, and Anakin felt as if he had been cheated. He wasn't as close with Obi Wan as he was with Qui Gon. He even thought for a little while that it was Obi Wan's fault.

* * *

_"Master, please let me come with you!" Anakin begged, his eyes tearing up. Obi Wan sighed._

_"Anakin, I wish I could bring you." He said, mentally scolding himself for lying to the boy. _

_"So then bring me along!" _

_"It's not that simple."_

_"Why can't I come?" _

_"Because, while you are strong for your age, you still haven't had enough training. It will be a while before you can accompany me on missions like this." _

_"I don't need the training! I can do this!" _

_"It's not that I don't think you can do this, it's just-" _

_"Then why won't you let me come with you?!"_

_"Because, my young apprentice, it's best for your sake if you stayed here." He could feel the huge amount of anger rolling off of the boy in waves. It was a little disturbing to sense. _

_"But I'm ready for this!" He crossed his arms and glared up at the older man. _

_"Anakin, please, just calm down and relax. Control your feelings..." _

_"Master, it's not like it's a dangerous mission or anything! It's not like you're tracking down some assassin or bounty hunter! It's just negotiations! A simple mission!" _

_"Anakin, any 'simple mission' can turn dangerous. The last time I went a mission, conducting negitiations..." His voice caught in his throat and he looked away, his eyes tearing up a little. He roughly wiped his eyes, his sudden sadness oblivious to his padawan. _

_"Master? What were you saying?"_

_He sighed. "Last time I went on a mission to conduct negotiations, my Master and I were attacked multiple times. We thought that the negotiations would be short. They tried to gas us, they sent droids after us, and they chased us down onto a planet." Obi Wan swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he recalled the mission. He sat down on the couch, his hands trembling as Anakin crossed his arms. _

_"That was a while ago. This is a peaceful planet." _

_"So is Naboo." _

_"But I'm not you. And you aren't Qui Gon." _

_"I know Anakin." He sighed and absently reached up for his padawan braid. He panicked for a moment, before he remembered that he was no longer a padawan. _

_"It's only been a few standard weeks since..." Obi Wan sighed, not able to bring himself to say it. He felt incredibly old suddenly. "The Council is shocked that I can go back to my duty this quickly. I'm shocked too. It will take a while for me to recover. For all of us to recover." _

_"I recovered. I'm over it, I moved on." _

_"I know that." _

_"Why can't you? Maybe you aren't that strong after all..." He muttered the last part so quietly Obi Wan almost missed it. He felt rage flow through his body and jumped up from the couch. He closed the short distance between him and the boy, furious. _

_"Qui Gon was like a father to me! He was all I had in the galaxy! I learned under him for longer than you've been alive! I was forced to watch as that monster murdered him! I was helpless! I couldn't do anything!" He realized he was shouting, but couldn't stop. He had never been this angry before. "How could you expect me to just get over it like nothing happened! You can, you hardly knew him!" _

_"How do you think I felt?! He saved me! Because of him, I'm free! I can have a future now! And he's gone! I was supposed to train under him, but he abandoned me!"_

_"He abandoned you?! He was going to renounce me as his apprentice so he could train you!! I've trained under him for years, and he just cast me aside! To train the 'Chosen One'!!" Obi Wan felt bad for screaming at the boy, but he needed to get all of that off of his chest. _

_"I'm not the Chosen One!!!!" Anakin screamed, his eyes turning amber. Obi Wan gasped, watching in horror as they turned back to their original color. He knew that Sith had amber eyes, but they boy was no Sith..._

_"So what, you feel like you got cheated? Qui Gon was the grand prize, but you got the consolation?" He gestured towards himself.  
_

_"No Master, of course not." Anakin said coldly. The boy was an awful liar, it was so obvious. He pinched the bridge of his nose, fending off an awful headache._

_"You should get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." He said quietly. Anakin stalked out of the room quietly. He waited until he heard the boy slam and lock his bedroom door. He flopped against the couch, groaning. He covered his face with his hands, exhausted. For the first time in his life, Obi Wan Kenobi seriously considered leaving the Jedi Order.

* * *

_Obi Wan poured the boiling water into a mug and held the warm drink in his hands. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled. The scent pierced through all of the memories of the past 5 years. All he could remember was the time he and his master had spent together.

* * *

_"Yes Obi Wan?" _

_"How long have we been here?" He whispered to the darkness. It was so dark, he couldn't see his hands on the floor of the cave. A cold breeze blew into the cave, chilling the young teenager. He wrapped his arms around himself, hissing in pain as he brushed against his wound. It had bled like crazy when he had been hit, but Qui Gon had gotten it to stop.  
_

_"A few hours. And we'll probably be here for a few more. Nobody's bound to find us until at least daybreak." As he finished speaking, they heard a scream off in the distance. Obi Wan stiffened and drew his knees up against his chest. He winced as his legs pressed up against the wound on his stomach. He heard his master shifting to his right. He drew his robe tighter around his body and shivered. _

_"Are you cold?" _

_"A little Master. Are you?" _

_"Yes. Just making sure it's not just me." The pair laughed quietly. Obi Wan sat in silence for a moment in the dark. Suddenly, the cave glowed bright green. Qui Gon stood up, lightsaber ignited in hand. Obi Wan jumped, his hand going to his belt. He then remembered that his lightsaber was gone.  
_

_"Something's coming." He whispered. Qui Gon nodded and motioned for Obi Wan to move behind him. He struggled to his feet. When Qui Gon saw that it was difficult for him, he moved protectively in front of the boy.  
_

_"Huh? Sir, Sir I FOUND-" The droid started to call it's superior, but soon discovered that it couldn't without a head. It fell to it's knees as Qui Gon extinguished his lightsaber. He looked at his apprentice. _

_"Let's move further back into the cave." Obi Wan nodded. Qui Gon bent down and pulled him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around him and supported him as they walked. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, they stopped. Obi Wan pointed. _

_"Look Master. Someone was here before us." In front of the pair was the remains of a small fire, and a small knapsack. Obi Wan opened it as Qui Gon went over to the charred wood. _

_"There's food in here! Not a lot, but enough for the two of us for the night..." He gasped as an orange light erupted around him. He whirled around. Qui Gon was standing beside a good sized fire, looking quite pleased with himself. _

_"The wood was salvageable, and I figured you wouldn't mind the warmth." He smiled and sat down across from the fire, his back against the cave wall. Obi Wan sat next to him and handed him half of the food. They ate in silence, each lost in their thoughts. After he was done, the younger of the two drew his knees up against his chest and stared into the fire. His master looked at him curiously._

_"Obi Wan? What is troubling you?" Obi Wan sighed._

_"Did we fail the mission?" _

_"I'm not sure. We were supposed to get the Umarians and the Metians. But, the mission became secondary when the invasion started." _

_"Why was the planet invaded?" _

_"The government has a lot of wealth. If there weren't as many troops, we could help take the government back. But there's too much resistance." The older man sighed. Obi Wan leaned forward and put his hands over the fire. Qui Gon leaned his head against the cold stone. _

_"Are you cold young one?" _

_"A little...." He responded quietly, rubbing his hands together. Qui Gon took his cloak off and wrapped it around the boy's shoulders. _

_"No Master, aren't you cold?"_

_"Yes, but I'm not injured." He gave the boy a small smile and put his arm around his shoulder. Obi Wan leaned against his master and smiled._

_"Thanks." He pulled the cloth tighter around his body. Qui Gon smiled down at his apprentice as they sat in the dim light. Obi Wan had been under his care for just under half of the 13 years of his life. He had grown to love the boy as a son. He knew that attachments were forbidden, but he didn't care. Obi Wan had lost his family, and so had he. They were all each other had in the galaxy.  
_

_"Master? You should get some sleep. I'll keep watch." _

_"Oh really?" Qui Gon laughed quietly. "And what would happen if we were attacked while I slept?" _

_"I'd wake you up and fight until you could."_

_"What if something happened to me?" He smiled, giving the boy a sideways, one armed hug.  
_

_"It wouldn't." Obi Wan said firmly. Qui Gon laughed._

_"Well, thank you for the gesture Obi Wan, but you sleep. I'll keep watch."_

_"Alright Master. Goodnight." Qui Gon bent his head and kissed the boy's forehead. _

_"Goodnight my Obi Wan." Obi Wan soon fell asleep. Qui Gon rested his head against the cold wall of the cave. He stared into the depths of the fire, trying not to show how cold he was. He heard Obi Wan groan quietly in his sleep. He was in so much pain... He was trying to hide it all and act like he wasn't hurt, but Qui Gon knew how injured he was, and just how serious his wound was. He reached out and tried to heal the boy more. He was never that good at Healing, and couldn't do that much. He could take some of the pain, however, and put it on himself. He closed his eyes as Obi Wan's pain washed over him. The boy was in an incredible amount of pain. Qui Gon felt almost sick. He closed his eyes and reached out for the comfort of the Force. How the boy was putting up with it all and not succumbing was beyond him. Obi Wan was incredibly strong, that was true, but he couldn't imagine going through this. Obi Wan should have been dead. The attack should have killed him. He shivered as he looked down at the half Healed wound in his apprentice's stomach. His own saber had been turned against him. Qui Gon saw what was going to happen, but wasn't fast enough to stop it. If Obi Wan died.... he would only blame himself. The pain lessened and his apprentice relaxed considerably. He meditated, his apprentice sleeping on his right, the dying fire in front of him. Suddenly, he felt something coming closer towards them. He tensed a little and reached out towards their minds. They were Umarian government officials, the ones who had helped them escape. He sighed and relaxed.  
_

_"Sir? I found them!" A male voice called out. He sounded tired, yet triumphant. Qui Gon continued to meditate, listening to their conversation._

_"At least they are alive."_

_"Sir, they're asleep. Should I wake them?"_

_"No" The second male said after a moment of hesitation. "Let them rest. Build up their fire however. They'll catch their death." _

_"Yes sir." Qui Gon felt the fire wash warmth over his body. _

_"Look at that. Everyone thinks that Jedi are heartless murders too. Pity." The man's voice was warm.  
_

_"I thought that Jedi weren't allowed to love sir?"_

_"The bond between Master and apprentice is such a close bond. Like the bond between father and son." The two were silent for a while. Qui Gon, amused that they had believed he was sleeping, opened his eyes slowly.  
_

_"Master Jinn." The man had cropped brown hair and blue eyes. He was short, only 4 foot tall, and looked weak. The other man was just as tall, but looked strong. He had the same hair and eyes. Most of their kind did. They were a cross breed between humans and native Umarians. _

_"Regulus. President Arment." He bowed his head respectfully._

_"We've arranged for transportation to take us back to the capitol soon. From there, we can plan how to fight the invasion."_

_"President Arment, will the Metians be fighting the invaders as well?" He felt Obi Wan mentally tense. He smiled and sent calm feelings through their Empathy link. Immediately he relaxed and continued sleeping._

_"If we can get them too. If we reunite to fight off the invaders, we might be able to stop this civil war on our planet." The men was a comfortable silence for a few minutes._

_"Hoe badly injured is he?" Regulus asked. Qui Gon looked down at his apprentice sadly. _

_"His wounds are quite serious. If he does not receive medical treatment soon, I fear he may die." His throat constricted a little. He swallowed and shook his head slightly to rid himself of those kind of thoughts. He would not die. He would not allow him to die. _

_"Once the transport comes and we get to the Capital, I promise, he will receive the best medical treatment possible." The President said with a small smile, which Qui Gon returned. _

_"Thank you." The group sat in silence again. Qui Gon pulled Obi Wan closer, feeling the Light inside his padawan start to flicker. '_**'Obi Wan...please, hold on...'** _He thought desperately. _

_A little while later, they heard a loud whooshing as the ship landed outside. Regulus and the President stood up. Qui Gon gathered Obi Wan into his arms and carried him out of the cave. _

_"Unnhh... Master?" He groaned and looked at the ship in Gon sighed in relief.  
_

_"Welcome back padawan." He smiled, but tensed a little. Obi Wan's wound was worse. Blood seeped out of the front of his tunic. He kept his face impassive. He knew that Obi Wan knew how serious his wounds were. Obi Wan thought he was hiding it from him. Qui Gon kept himself calm, light, and upbeat to keep his apprentice as calm and happy as possible.  
_

_"Are we going to the capital?"_

_"Yes. And the mission is far from over. But now, it may be a success."

* * *

_

Obi Wan remembered hearing the conversation between the two officials as his master retold it on their way back to Coruscant. Qui Gon had told him that while they were on the ship on their way to the capital, he almost died twice. His master used as much of the Force as he could trying to heal him, but Healing was never his strength. If they hadn't gotten to the capital as fast as they did, Obi Wan would have died. If Qui Gon didn't expend nearly all of his energy trying to heal him, he would've died sooner. Qui Gon had used so much of the Force for so long, he almost passed out from exhaustion. He had been touched that his master had done so much to keep him alive. The thought brought another lump to his throat. He swallowed again and made his way over to the balcony door and opened it with a lazy flick of his hand. He leaned over the railing and watched the massive amount traffic, even at this early hour. He brought the mug to his lips and took a drink. His eyes blurred with tears as the familiar taste flooded his mouth. Memories of times, both good and bad, sad and happy, tense and relaxed, serious and playful, coursed through his body. A shiver ran down his spine. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to remember the bad times.

* * *

_"Master, I am ready for this mission! I can do this alone!" Obi Wan said angrily to his master. They were standing on a landing pad, waiting to a ship to pick up Obi Wan and take him away on his first solo mission. He was to go to Alderaan and protect a member of the High Council from an assassin. _

_"I simply feel that this mission is too dangerous for a 15 year old boy to take on alone." Qui Gon tucked his hands into the sleeves of his cloak and sighed warily. _

_"Master, I've handled worse before! You and I have been through worse than a simple assassin!" _

_"Yes Obi Wan, but you've never handled something of this caliber alone." He could feel Obi Wan's anger, annoyance, and hurt. The boy felt betrayed._

_"Master, I'm ready for this!" He felt like his Master thought that he was still a child. "I'm not a youngling anymore. I can do this!"_

_"I haven't taught you enough."_

_"Why don't you have faith in me Master? The Council obviously does." The words stung. Qui Gon had argued with the Council for a long time, unknown to his apprentice, putting off Obi Wan's first solo mission for a long time. Obi Wan wasn't happy when he found out. Qui Gon spoke in a low, quiet voice. _

_"Obi Wan, do not suggest that I don't have faith in you. I know that you are more than capable of handling this." Obi Wan looked at him in shock._

_"Then..." He looked at his master in confusion. The ship landed behind him. He glanced at it over his shoulder for a moment. "Why did you request the Council that I'm not sent on a solo mission?" _

_Qui Gon looked at his feet, feeling old and ashamed suddenly. He opened his mouth to speak when he felt it. He and Obi Wan locked eyes filled with terror and shock. He grabbed his apprentice's shoulder and threw him to the ground as the ship exploded behind them. Obi Wan yelled as he felt his Master's Force presence vanish for a moment. He lept to his feet and gulped in cold air, frantically searching for his Master. His ears were ringing loudly. He couldn't hear a thing. Qui Gon suddenly grabbed his shoulders and yelled something, pointing to the ship. Obi Wan pointed to his ears and shook his head. His heart filled with relief. He was just glad that his Master was alright. Suddenly, he felt the Force tug at him. He turned and saw someone coming straight at him. He reached for his lightsaber, pulled it out of his belt and-_

_-an emerald blade cut the assassin down. Obi Wan turned to his master. Qui Gon looked angry, yet calm. It was almost scary. Obi Wan sighed, realising that he could hear again. _

_"Master. Are you alright?" Qui Gon extinguished his blade and nodded. "Are you?" Obi Wan shrugged. "Nothing that the Healers can't fix." _

_"Let's go. Obviously, your mission has been postponed." Obi Wan grabbed his pack and walked next to his master, from whom he could sense waves of uneasiness. "Master?"_

_"That, Obi Wan, is precisely why I didn't want you to go on a solo mission so soon. It may be selfish of me, but I am not yet prepared to lose you to something like that."

* * *

_

And then, there was that time on the ship, when they were on their way back to Naboo to find the Gungans... that was the last fight they had ever had, and Obi Wan hated thinking about again, but somehow, it made it's way back for him to remember.

* * *

_"Obi Wan, I just don't think you understand." Qui Gon said, his normally calm voice laced with frustration. _

_"Master, I'm sorry I don't agree with you, but there's something dangerous about the boy!" He had to refrain from yelling. He felt betrayed. _

_"He's a 9 year old boy Obi Wan. I don't think he's dangerous." He sighed exasperatedly. Ever since they had met with the Council his padawan had been acting strange._

_"Master, I'm telling you, I had a vision... something about that boy... maybe not now, but he will not stay as innocent as you believe he is." He crossed his arms and sighed angrily. _

_"Obi Wan, why are you acting like this? Ever since we met with the Council, you've..." He trailed off, realizing what was wrong with his apprentice. _

_"Obi Wan... you're jealous?" He was shocked. _

_"Master, you're pushing me aside to train this boy you just met. After all of these years, you're just shoving me aside. It's like you don't even care anymore." He turned his head, not wanting to meet his Master's gaze. Qui Gon looked at Obi Wan for a moment, then strode from the room silently. Obi Wan stayed in that room, hiding the tear that slid down his cheek. Qui Gon went back into his room and held his head, realizing just how much he had upset his padawan. How much he had upset the man who had grown to be like a son to him.

* * *

_Obi Wan gave a small, sad smile and drained his mug. Suddenly, he realised he was being watched.

"Anakin. You're up early." He gave his apprentice a small smile. The young man returned his smile and leaned on the railing next to his master. Anakin ran a hand through his hair and yawned tiredly.

"How can you get up this early every morning?"

"I'm used to it." Obi Wan shrugged and watched as Anakin stretched his arms up above his head.

"What time does your transport leave?"

"0800." Anakin stood up and yawned again.

"Why are you even up this early? The only way I can ever get you to wake up before midday is either Forcing you out of bed, or throwing water on you." Obi Wan said with a smirk as the pair walked back into the apartment.

"Ha, funny." Anakin got himself a glass of water and leaned up against the counter, giving the older man a serious look, something rare for Anakin.

"I was asleep, and I felt your fear. You had another nightmare Master." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Obi Wan sighed in defeat.

"So did you my young apprentice." The two looked at each other for a moment, slight comforted that both of them had nightmares the previous night. Obi Wan glanced at his chrono. It was 0600.

"If you'll excuse me Ani, I need to use the fresher I leave." He clapped his apprentice on the shoulder and started towards the fresher.

"Ani?" Obi Wan stopped, his hand just about to Force the door open. He glanced at his apprentice for a moment, and went into the fresher without another word.

* * *

At 0800, Obi Wan Kenobi stood on a landing pad, waiting for his transport to pick him up. His mission was a fairly simple one, he was just going to Naboo to meet with the newly elected Senator. He had heard that there had been a slight upset when Queen Amidala had left office, and that worried him. He didn't want to return to the planet, but he had to. The sleek, silver ship was so hauntingly similar to the one that he and Qui Gon had been taken on to the planet in the first place, all those years ago. Just as he walked on the landing ramp, he heard someone behind him. He turned, only to see Master Yoda.

"Came to wish you well, I have." He croaked, his claws on his grimer stick. Obi Wan nodded his head respectfully and walked over to the old Jedi.

"Read you, I can. Hesitant to return, you are."

"Yes. Yes I am Master." He said with a gulp.

"Hurt you, Qui Gon's death did. A burden you still carry." Obi Wan hung his head, ashamed.

"I miss him Master. He was like my father." He felt tears prickling in his eyes.

"Loved you, like a son, he did." Yoda's ears drooped a little.

"Hard for you, this mission will be. Learn to cope, you must." Obi Wan bowed and gave him a small smile.

"May the Force be with you Master." He turned and boarded the ship.

"May the Force be with you, young Kenobi."

* * *

While on the ship, Obi Wan tried to keep his mind focused on the mission, but found it nearly impossible.

"Gone and opened a fine can of worms now Kenobi..." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply. He was frustrated. He wanted to forget. He didn't want the guilt, grief, and sadness to be there. He wanted to move on. It had been almost five years. He was a Jedi, and a strong one at that. This shouldn't be bothering him as much as it was. He should've moved on ages ago. He swore quietly and leaned his head against the headrest of the pilot's chair.

* * *

_"Obi Wan!" He heard the cry beside him. "Move!" He obeyed without question and jumped to the right. The bomb exploded as soon as it hit the ground, knocking both Jedi to the ground. He picked himself up and retrieved his lightsaber from the ground. _

_"Master?" He coughed, looking around, panicking a little. He sighed in relief when he saw his Master walk up to him through the smoke. He sighed in relief. _

_"Are you alright Master?" He asked, feeling something odd in his Master's presence. He was suddenly afraid. He flipped backwards through the air as Qui Gon suddenly attacked him. _

_"You pathetic excuse for an apprentice." Qui Gon said with a sneer. But it wasn't his voice. Obi Wan stopped, confused, and just barely ducked in time to avoid being decapitated.  
_

_"Master!" He fought off his Master's attacks, afraid. He gulped, and kicked his Master in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Then, he saw the chip on his neck. '**He's being controlled!' **He realised._

_"You miserable excuse for a Jedi. No wonder I see so much disappointment in your Master's weak mind." The voice said again. Obi Wan stood a little distance away as his Master stood back up. He tensed.  
_

_"Obi Wan...run..." Qui Gon gasped, in his own voice, as he suddenly attacked his apprentice again. Obi Wan could see the fear and frustration in his eyes and hear it in his voice, but he couldn't fight whatever was controlling him. He defended himself from a few more blows and jumped back. His Master stood and looked at him in desperation. _

_"Obi Wan... get out of here while you can..." He groaned, struggling to keep himself still. His lightsaber hand was twitching. He was fighting the chip's influence, but not for long._

_"No Master. I'm not leaving you." He said determinedly. _

_"How sweet. Then you shall die at his hand!" The voice screamed. Qui Gon groaned and continued to fight the influence, but couldn't any longer. Obi Wan stood his ground as Qui Gon rushed at him, lightsaber posed to strike. Obi Wan lept forwards, flipped backwards, and pulled himself forward again, so that he was behind his Master. He kicked him in the back, sending the older man to the ground. He used his knee to pin him down. Qui Gon struggled under his hold. He very carefully brought his lightsaber to his Master's neck and burned the chip off. Qui Gon went limp underneath his knee. Obi Wan stood up quickly and crouched at his Master's side, sensing the Darkness fade away. _

_"Master... are you alright?" He heard the man groan quietly and helped him into a sitting position. _

_"Obi...Obi Wan?" He shook his head and looked at his apprentice. He looked disoriented. _

_"Yes, it's me." Suddenly, his Master was hugging him. _

_"Anything that I said, it's not true." He said quietly. Obi Wan swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Qui Gon held him at arm's length and looked him over. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Obi Wan shook his head and smirked._

_"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Qui Gon laughed and allowed his padawan to pull him upright. _

_"I'm not that old Obi Wan." He smiled and put an arm around the boy's shoulders. They walked back towards the city. _

_"Tell me, why didn't you run when I told you to?" He asked quietly. Obi Wan blushed. _

_"You're all I have. I'm not leaving you. Besides, you'd stay if it was me being controlled." He gave his Master a smile. Qui Gon gave him a sideways hug. _

_**'You're like a father to me.' **Obi Wan thought quietly. He wanted so badly to say it, but couldn't. He knew that his Master knew what he was thinking though. Qui Gon looked down at his apprentice and smiled gently.  
_

* * *

Not long after, Obi Wan was walking off of the ship, entering the so familiar hanger from so long ago.

"Master Jedi." A familiar voice said. He turned to see Padme Amidala walking towards him. He smiled and walked to meet her. He bowed.

"Queen Amidala."

"Master Kenobi. And I'm not Queen any more. My term ended. I am the Senator."

"I heard they tried to change the Constitution so that you would remain Queen for life. So that even your heirs would take over too. "

"Yes, but I could never do that."

"Well, I'm sure you will make as fine a Senator as you did Queen." He said to her as they walked. He looked around the room, his heart aching.

_The group opened the door and saw a horrifying sight. It was the same thing that Qui Gon had fought on Tatooine. He could feel his master's anger flare a little._

_"We'll handle this."_

_"We'll take the long way." _

"How have you been? It certainly has been a long time since I've seen you last."

**'Qui Gon's funeral to be exact'** Obi Wan thought. "I've been well. I've taken on an apprentice."

"Ani?"

"Yes." He smiled when he saw Padme blushing.

"How about you?" He asked kindly. They were walking up a set of stairs now.

_It was a spectacular fight, crimson dancing between emerald and cerulean. Obi Wan could sense his master's growing anger. Something else was happening during the fight... he wasn't fighting to his full abilities._

_'Obi Wan.'_

_'Yes Master?'_

_''I'm so proud of you.' The thought came unexpectedly. Obi Wan watched as his master was then kicked in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Obi Wan kept fighting, growing more and more tense until he saw his mentor's comforting green lightsaber beside him._

"How long will you be here Master Kenobi?" She asked, grinning at his new title. He smiled and tucked his hands into the sleeves of his cloak.

"Not very long. A few days, maybe a standard week. I'll be out of your hair soon." The pair laughed. They entered the Throne room moments later. Obi Wan realised with shock that the room was exactly the same as it was 5 years ago. He remembered having to tell the Queen the news... of the battle and of his Master's death. He remembered how he had just stood outside the door, not wanting to go in. He felt that if he told anyone what happened, then it would seem more real...

_"Queen Amidala." Obi Wan entered the room, bowing respectfully. He had tear streaks on his cheeks. He was trembling. Captain Panaka followed behind, looking grim. Padme turned towards the pair, her smile vanishing as soon as she saw the look on their faces._

_"Padawan Kenobi, where's Master Jinn?" Her stomach sunk. Part of her already knew. Obi Wan dropped his eyes to the ground. The Captain just shook his head sadly.  
_

_"No..." She whispered, mortified. She sunk into a chair, her hands in her face. Obi Wan stared at the ground, his mind numb. _

_"Captain..." she whispered. The man gave Obi Wan's shoulder a gentle squeeze, signalled a few of his men to follow him, and left. Obi Wan and the young Queen were alone in the room. He walked over to her._

_"Are you alright Queen Amidala?"_

_"Padme."_

_"Padme." He said with a sad smile. _

_"I'll be alright... it's you I'm worried about." She looked at him sadly._

_"I'll live." He whispered, doubting his own words. He felt as if his insides were gone. As if there was a giant hole in place of his heart. She came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt tears coursing down his cheeks. He looked at her. She was crying as well. _

_"Oh Obi Wan..." She said, hugging him. He held her, realising the awful truth: his Master, his father, the one person he had in the entire galaxy, was gone. Forever. He sighed heavily and let the tears out, defeated. _

"Master Kenobi." The new Queen said with a smile. He shook his head minutely to clear it and bowed respectfully.

"Queen Jamilla." He gave her a smile. "It's an honour to finally meet you at last."

"It's an honour to meet you Master Jedi. I've heard incredible things about you. You saved this planet and defeated a Sith Lord. You are a hero."

"No..." He blushed slightly and gave Padme a friendly glare. She grinned and looked away.

"And I heard what happened to your Master while you were here." Padme looked at her successor in utter disbelief. She had specifically told her NOT to mention Qui Gon... "Tragic." She whispered quietly. Obi Wan gave a curt nod.

"I would like to show you something Master Jedi. I think you will appreciate it..." She stood up and walked over a door. She looked over her shoulder as she stood in front of the door. "Follow me please."

* * *

The Queen, Padme, and Obi Wan exited the palace. Padme was trying to hide a smile. Obi Wan walked through the familiar courtyard, lost in his thoughts.

_"Now when we get inside, you find a safe place to hide and stay there."_

_"Sure."_

_"Stay there." His Master had emphasized. Anakin nodded. Obi Wan's heart stung with jealously. 'What, am I invisible?' He thought crossly. He realized that his shields weren't up and paled. Qui Gon turned and looked at him. The look that passed between them was only a few seconds, but in it, Obi Wan saw disappointment, shock, and embarrassment in his Master's mind. Qui Gon didn't realized that Obi Wan felt ignored. Qui Gon saw betrayal, hurt, and abandonment in his apprentice's mind. He realized how he had pushed Obi Wan aside, and the boy was obviously hurting. He was just about to saw something when they heard the explosion they had been waiting for. _

_"Let's go!"  
_

"Here. I think that you'll like this." The Queen nodded her head towards something. There was a large circle of shrubs, and in the middle, was an elegant gold statue. Obi Wan stepped closer, shocked.

It was a statue of him and his Master, fighting the battle from 10 years ago. Obi Wan was crouched over at his Master's side, swinging his blade towards an invisible opponent's legs. Qui Gon was standing at full height, his pulling his lightsaber back, about to strike. Obi Wan rubbed his chin absently, thinking back to the time when he was clean-shaven and had his padawan braid. That thing could get annoying. In battle, when it was flopping around, and flying everywhere. Sometimes he had just wanted to cut it off. However, the padawan braid was a tradition that not many masters followed anymore. Obi Wan saw it as an immense honour to have Qui Gon as his master, and was proud to wear the braid, even if it did get annoying sometimes.

"Uhh..." He couldn't decide what to say. There were so many things he wanted to say. 'When was this made?' 'We don't deserve this, we were just doing our job...' and 'Who decided this?' But instead, he chose the simplest one.

"Why?" He turned and looked at the Queen in confusion.

"You cannot pin this on me." She smiled and nodded her head in Padme's direction. The young Senator blushed and gave her successor a glare.

"Thanks Jamilla." Both women laughed. Obi Wan was in utter shock.

"Obi Wan, you and Qui Gon saved our planet. Our people. Our way of life. We needed some way to thank you both, even if only one of you could know about it." Her eyes softened. Obi Wan looked back at the statue. He gazed upon his Master's face, hearing his last words ring in his ears.

_"No... it's too late..."_

_"No!" Obi Wan dropped his Master's lightsaber, pulling the wounded older man into his arms. His father figure was dying.  
_

_"Obi Wan... promise me you will train the boy..."_

_"Yes Master." He was stunned. A few tears leaked from his eyes. Qui Gon lifted a pale, trembling hand and wiped one of the tears away.  
_

_"He...he is the Chosen One... he... will bring balance...train him..." Obi Wan nodded. _

_**'You were like a son to me...I love you...my Obi Wan...' **He heard Qui Gon say in his head. He watched as the older man's eyes closed and he went limp. He put his hand on his Master's cheek and turned his face towards his own. _

_**'No...'** He thought despairingly. He put his forehead against Qui Gon's and sobbed. He was alone. The man he looked up to, the one who had trained him his entire life, the man who had been a father to him, was dead. Obi Wan buried his face in the older man's tunic and cried. He had been taught to be strong. He had been taught to not let his emotions get the better of him. All that he had ever learned; he shoved aside. He wished that the SIth Lord would somehow return and finish him as well. At least that way, he wouldn't be alone. He felt a pain in his stomach. He crawled over to the pit and was violently sick. He wiped blood from his mouth and fell to the ground; exhausted, ill, despairing, and lost. He laid his head on the cool metal floor and let his hot tears fall onto it, not caring if he looked pitiful or weak. He moaned quietly continued his heartbroken sobs. He looked through his tears and saw a few men from the Queen's security team entering the room. They saw Qui Gon and started in shock. They turned sympathetic when they saw Obi Wan and ran over. As they came over, he dragged himself over to his Master and clutched onto his tunic, sobbing. One of them men started talking to him in a low, comforting tone. A few others tried to get him to let go. _

_"No!" He yelled and clung onto Qui Gon. They tried again, only to meet his resistance. Finally, he saw a blackness around his vision. He couldn't fight any more. His limbs felt as if they were full of lead. His arms dropped and he dropped his head to the ground, willing the darkness to take him as well. _

"This wasn't necessary. We were just doing our duty. Any other Jedi would have done the same." He said, coming back to the present.

"To us, it was." Padme said quietly. He turned and met her gaze. Though no words were spoken, they both understood how the other was feeling. He gave her a small smile of gratitude, which she returned.

* * *

Obi Wan walked quietly through the dark hallways of the palace. Everyone in the building had gone to sleep a long time ago. Obi Wan felt that, while he was here, he had to see one place. He walked past a few windows, moonlight streaming through the glass, shining on the Jedi's face. He was tired. He wanted to go to sleep. He couldn't sleep. He felt as if he had been waiting for years to come back. He hadn't slept well in 5 years. He had to make amends. He walked at a brisk pace until he reached the hanger. He sighed and faced the door where the Sith had first appeared. He took a deep breath and followed the path that had been taken long ago. He lept up to catwalks and jumped down levels, just like he did as a padawan. He found himself in front of the barricades that had kept him from his master's side. He waited, then ran through all of them in one try. He looked back as they closed behind him in amusement. He turned and looked at the vast room in front of him. He stepped to the edge of the abyss that had swallowed the Sith Lord and looked down. He shivered, imagining falling that far. He stepped back. In his mind, he saw himself running over to his dying Master, mortified. He saw himself laying on the ground, sobbing. He saw Captain Panaka coming into the room, seeing the body and sitting against the wall, in disbelief. He saw all the reactions of their friends in Coruscant. Dex, Mace Windu and the rest of the Council, all of the other friends they had. Qui Gon was a friend to everyone, and his death shook the Temple. He sighed and looked around the moonlight room and shivered gently.

"Master...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, or strong enough, to save you. I'm sorry you died. If I could have taken your place, I would have. You... you didn't deserve this.." He shook his head when he realized that he was talking to himself. He then smiled and continued. "You should've been the one to train Anakin. I bet you would've done a better job than I have so far. He's so distant and cold with me... I wasn't meant to train him. You were. He never listens to me..." Everything that he wanted to say for the past 5 years came pouring out. "Anything that we fought over before we came back here, I didn't mean. My jealousy was unjustified, my anger, childish. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I should've know better. I should'be know that you wouldn't just shove me aside. I loved you. You were like a father to me. You were my best friend, you were always there for me, you were the best Master I could've had. I've never wanted death, except when I was forced to watch you die. I've tried to cope all of these years, but I can't stop thinking about how this is my fault. I'm sorry for how I acted after we left Tatooine. I feel as if I've failed you Master." A tear ran down his cheek. "I'm sorry." He fell to one knee and sighed a shuddering sigh. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Suddenly, he felt a warm presence surround him. He stood up and looked around the room in shock.

"Master?" He asked in disbelief. The warm presence floated around him more, enveloping him. In that moment, he knew that Qui Gon was proud of him, and that he hadn't failed or disappointed him. He knew that he was loved, and that it wasn't his fault. He closed his eyes, and for a moment, could have sworn he felt his master's hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes in shock, and most of the warm feeling left. Only part of it remained. He knew this was Qui Gon's way of saying that he would always be with him. He smiled, gave a small bow to the empty room, and left.

* * *

For the first time since his Master's death, Obi Wan slept an entire night. Without nightmares or guilt.

* * *

Obi Wan shouldered his pack and left the small room he had been staying in. Padme was outside waiting for him.

"I thought I'd walk with you to your ship, if you don't mind."

"No." He smiled and she fell into step next to him.

"Well, was your mission a success?"

"Yes." He said after a moment of hesitation. "I think that the new Queen, and new Senator will do just fine in their positions." She smiled. He thought about the other reason he had been so anxious to come back and smiled. He reached out for the Force and felt that familiar, comforting warmth of his Master's presence.

"You seem...different." She said after a moment. The pair descended a set of stairs.

"It's been almost five years Padme." He laughed quietly. She gave him an exasperated look.

"I mean since you arrived. You've changed." He looked at her and gave her a gentle smile.

"Let's just say that I feel better than I have in a long, _long_ time." He grinned, making her laugh a little.

"Whatever you say Kenobi." She shook her head and laughed. The pair walked in silence until they reached the ship.

"It was nice to see you again Padme." He said with a soft smile. Padme grinned. Ever since they had showed him the statue... something had changed about him. He seemed happier and... more relaxed. Like he was at peace.

"I'm glad that you were sent here for this mission." She smiled.

To his surprise, she hugged him. He was startled, but hugged her back.

"Take care of yourself." She said. He nodded and boarded the ship. Padme stepped back and watched the ship take off. She smiled and turned to leave the hanger. She reached under her tunic and pulled out the pendent that Anakin had given her all those years ago. She held it tightly and sighed. _'I only wish that you had come too Ani.' _She thought sadly.

* * *

Obi Wan sat on the ship, contemplating the mission. It had gone faster than he thought; he was returning to Coruscant almost a standard week early. The government seemed under control and in good hands. He just wanted to get back to the Temple and relax. He heard a beeping from the cockpit. He sat in the pilot's chair and turned off the hyperdrive. He began his descent, carefully. _'I hate flying...' _He thought coldly as he bumped onto one of the Temple's landing pads. He smiled as he looked around the familiar planet, reaching out for Anakin.

* * *

In the Council room, Yoda sat with his eyes closed, talking to Master Windu. He suddenly opened his eyes in shock. Windu felt it too. There was silence between the two as the presence seemed to pulsate.

"How is this possible?" He asked the green Jedi. Yoda shook his head.

"Sensing Qui Gon, you are as well." He said in confusion. The pair stood up and made their way toward the deceased Jedi's Force presence.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was in the training salle, practicing a few flips that his Master used in battle. He wanted to surprise him by using it next time they sparred. He took in a deep breath, sighed, and stood straight. Suddenly, he lept forward, flipped backwards, and pulled himself forward again, so he was behind his opponent. He smiled and sighed, pride and a sense of accomplishment filling him. Suddenly, he felt a presence. He gasped, realizing who it was.

"No...he's dead...how..." He murmured, shocked. He turned and ran towards the presence, wondering what was happening.

* * *

Obi Wan climbed out of the ship, relishing in the warm air of the city planet. He turned and looked toward the Temple. Windu, Yoda, and Anakin were standing there, waiting for him. He walked over and bowed.

"Master Obi Wan. Changed, you have." Yoda said, giving the man a small smile.

"Yes Master. I thought about what you said before I left, and I realised that you were right. So, I did what you said." He gave the short Master a smile. After a moment, the understanding silence between the two was broken.

"So how are we feeling-"

"Explain to you later, I will." Yoda cut across Mace Windu and led him back into the Temple. He looked back, bewildered. Obi Wan stifled a laugh. He turned to see his apprentice standing there, looking at him in confusion.

"I don't get it... I sensed Master Qui Gon..." He trailed off, feeling foolish.

"Ani, you did. Master Qui Gon will always be here. He's part of the Living Force now. You know that." Obi Wan hid a small smile as Qui Gon's presence grew a little bit stronger, as if he was amused.

"Yes, but... oh never mind." He sighed, slightly aggravated. Obi Wan ruffled the boy's hair and smiled.

"So, did you have fun with me gone?" His apprentice smirked.

"You know Master, I think I need some more sparring practice... I'm getting a little rusty." He smiled innocently, but Obi Wan saw right through it. He smiled mischievously and ruffled the boy's hair again.

"Whatever you say my young apprentice." He put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and they walked to the training salle together.

And things were never the same between them.

_FIN_

* * *

**WOW!! this one shot is 10,155 words long!! the longest single document I've ever written!! If you read this far, here's your prize! it's a green button with the word "review" on it. Please review! *huggs*It would be a nice birthday present (my birthday is on Christmas; I'm not kidding :D)  
**


End file.
